It Could Wait
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Deeks never thought he'd see Kirkin again, but when he did he couldn't let the opportunity pass. Read Warnings


Again I come in with an off the wall pairing, but can you blame me? Their interactions in the show are just too cute and hilarious to not love! Kirkin and Deeks totally need to have more screen time together! They play off each other so well!

I hope you enjoy!

Warnings: Sex, making love, sugary sweet angst. That's all I can think of right now. Tell me if you see more!

If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook 'SilverMidnight52' or on Tumblr under SilverMidnightWrite! I own nothing.

* * *

"Marty?" an accented voice questioned from behind him.

Licking at his lips Deeks turned around and sent an unsure smile to the older man. When he had first seen the man earlier in the day he hadn't known exactly what to think. If he was truthfully, he hadn't thought that he was ever going to see him again.

That was how it usually happened when it came to the people he met on cases. Even if they let the person go for one reason or another he always just figured that they were gone from his life for good. For the most part that never bothered him.

At least it didn't until he had met Anatoli Kirkin. Ever since that first meeting he had been attempting to figure out a way to explain what he felt towards the man. Nothing that he ever came up with seemed to fit though.

There was just this pull that had him wanting to be around Kirkin. Which probably wasn't the best thing. It wasn't as if the older man was the good guy, in any way, shape, or form. He made it very clear what side he was on. Them spending any time together would end badly.

Still that knowledge didn't help when it was late at night and he let his mind run away from him. It didn't seem to matter how long it had been since he last saw the man either. All that mattered was the feelings that he hated to admit having.

For the most part Deeks was a good judge of character. He knew who to trust and who not to. He kept himself on a path that sometimes toed the edge of the line, but he never just threw out his morals.

That was exactly what he wanted to do with Kirkin. At least in a way he did. The idea of being able to be with the man, of being able to touch and taste him even for a moment, was sometimes too much for him.

Which led him to where he was. Sitting at the bar of a nice hotel with the man in question behind him. Up until that point he hadn't actually been sure that he had seen him walk in, but he hadn't been able to let the possibility pass him by.

"Kirkin," Deeks greeted softly as he took the seat next to the detective.

"I was not expecting this," Kirkin offered sounding both happy and curious, "Is something the matter? Do you and your team need me for something?"

Deeks knew that it wasn't meant to be a jab, but having the older man remind him of how they knew each other had his heart speed up almost painfully. He wasn't an idiot by any means. He knew that what he was doing wasn't the best thing. He had just hoped to ignore that for awhile longer.

It was then that he noticed the bodyguards around them. As much as he hoped that the other man wouldn't hurt him he knew that it would be very easy for him to do so and no one would had any clue what had happened to him.

The sense that he was actually doing something incredibly stupid hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew better than this. Hell, not going up to strangers was lessons that one taught a child! He should know better by now.

"Marty?" Kirkin repeated before turning to his bodyguards and saying something in another language before standing up and offering him a hand.

For a moment he simply stared at the hand wondering what he was supposed to do. The smart thing would be to stand up and leave forgetting that any of it had even happened. Yet there was something that was keeping him there.

Swallowing roughly Deeks downed the last of his drink before turning fully towards the other man. It was the first time that he had actually looked at Kirkin and he found himself feeling weaker than he thought he would.

All the feelings that he had been attempting to push down since their first meeting seemed to rush to the surface making him feel slightly lightheaded. It made no sense to him that he felt that way, but as he reached out to take the older mans hand he found himself wishing that he had given into them a long time ago.

He was barely on his feet before Kirkin was wrapping an arm securely around his waist pulling him in so they were pressed together. Biting the inside of his cheek to keep any noises from escaping he wrapped a shaky arm around the older man letting himself be led through the hotel and into the elevator.

It wasn't until the doors closed that he realized that they were alone. The bodyguards had stayed below in the bar. That thought shouldn't have sent a shiver up his spine, but knowing that they were going to be alone made his mind race.

They were both quiet as they made their way down a hallway. In the back of Deeks mind he knew that it would be easy for the older man to turn on him in that moment and make him regret what he was doing.

At the same time though he knew that they were going to finally be alone. In a hotel room. With a bed. All he wanted to do was pin Kirkin to a wall and press up against him. He wanted to kiss and touch and taste the man in a way that scared him a little.

All too soon they were stopped in front of a closed door and the criminal was pulling out a card to get them in. It probably would have been easier if Deeks let go of him, but since Kirkin hadn't tried to loosen his grip he didn't try either.

Then Kirkin was pushing him inside and closing the door behind them leaving them alone. As soon as the mans arms were off of him Deeks mind seemed to rush back to him screaming at him to leave before he made a mistake that he couldn't take back.

Before he could think anymore about it though Kirkin turned to Deeks his mouth partially open as if he was going to talk. Being face to face with the man broke his resolve and the detective found himself darting forward kissing the older man quickly before pulling back until he was across the room.

Covering his mouth with his hand Deeks clenched his eyes shut trying to get himself to breathe once more. For a moment everything was still as he waited for Kirkin to do or say something that let him know how he felt.

"Marty," Kirkin finally said breaking through his thoughts, "Have you truly thought this through?"

Letting his eyes fall open once more he looked over at the older man and saw him simply watching him. He had thought that there would be some emotion on his face telling him what he was thinking, but nothing.

For the first time since they met he found himself wondering if it had all been some kind of game. It was possible that Kirkin had just been having a little fun with him and didn't actually want to do anything with him.

"It's all I've thought about," he admitted shrugging his shoulder awkwardly, "Ever since I met you actually."

"Really?" Kirkin questioned sounding as if he didn't quite believe him. "What exactly is it than that you spent so long think about?"

Blinking a few times Deeks found himself staring at the older man wondering for the first time what it must look like from his position. To suddenly have a known undercover detective practically throwing himself at him? That couldn't be easy to believe.

He had known that it wouldn't exactly be easy to do anything with Kirkin, but he hadn't stopped to think about it from the other mans point of view. He had been to focus on himself to think of anything else.

Forcing himself to take a deep breath he slowly made his way closer to the criminal knowing that what he did next was going to decide what happened between them. He couldn't let himself be the reason this fell apart.

"I think about you," Deeks answered putting it all on the line, "I think about the way your eyes roamed over me like I was the only thing you saw. I think about the way you touched me as if I was something precious. I think about the way my name falls from your lips."

By the time he finished talking he was toe to toe with the other man. Licking at his lips he reached a shaky hand out cupping the side of his face letting his thumb trace over his lips. Staring into the mans eyes trying to get a read on him he slowly leaned forward pressing their lips together.

Unlike the first time he didn't pull back as soon as their lips touched. Instead he pressed in deeper trying to get the man to show some sign of what he wanted. After a moment of Kirkin not moving though Deeks started to pull away.

He didn't get very far before a strong, sure hand came out to cradle the back of his head. All the doubt he felt before rushed out as the kiss was finally responded to. Moaning softly he reached up to rest his free hand on the mans arm clutching slightly tighter than he meant to.

"Marty," Kirkin pulled back to talk their lips still brushing together, "Do you truly want this? You have no other reason to be here?"

"None," he offered leaning forward only to have the other man pull back, "Please, Kirkin. I can't… I've been thinking about it since you touched me. I can't get you out of my head. I can't stop thinking about having your hands holding me as I suck on your cock. Or as you fuck me. Please. What will it take to make you see I want this?"

For a moment the man was completely silent. His dark eyes slowly glided over Deeks face as if he was trying to come up with all the answers that he was looking for. Then a dark smirk came to his lips.

Tugging Deeks forward he spun them around so the detective was pressed snugly between him and the wall. Letting out a shaky breathe he wrapped his arms around the mans neck and pulled him in close.

Kirkin's movements were slow as he fitted his leg between the younger mans allowing him to feel just how much all of it was affecting him as well. Groaning softly he rocked his hips forward loving the way the man felt against him.

"Tell me, Marty," Kirkin started bending forward to nip at his neck, "What were you hoping would happen when you came here? Did you hope that I would see you and do what ever I wanted?"

"Yes," Deeks muttered his head dropping back to the wall.

A chuckle reverberated against his skin before he licked his way up to the shell of his ear and started to bite and suck on it. Tangling a hand into the mans shirt he let a hand move to cup the older mans ass and pull him closer.

Slowly a hand traveled down his chest nails scraping gently at his nipples through his shirt. Gasping loudly Deeks rolled his hips forward loving the way his length felt rubbing against the mans thigh.

"Kirkin," Deeks gasped out pulling on the mans shirt roughly, "Please."

"What do you want, my dear?" Kirkin asked his hands stopping over his clothed cock and squeezing gently.

Without giving him time to think he gripped the mans shoulders spinning them around so Kirkin was against the wall. A pleased sound fell from the older mans lips at the movement though the sound was cut off as Deeks dropped to his knees.

Looking up at his soon to be lover he didn't bothering wasting any time as he pulled off the mans shoes and pants leaving him naked outside of his shirt. Once that was done he moved his hands to his thighs gently tracing his fingers over the heated flesh.

A hand came down to tangle in his hair simply holding and petting him. Leaning forward he placed a barely there kiss to Kirkin's thigh making sure to keep their eyes locked together. The other man sent a smile to him before spreading his legs more.

"Well, this is a surprise," Kirkin offered tugging gently on his curls before smoothing them down, "What else do you have in that mind of yours, Marty?"

"We've just started," Deeks replied tilting his head to the side to kiss the mans wrist, "I wasn't lying when I said I've thought about this a lot."

"So have I."

"You have?"

A soft hum escaped Kirkin as he pulled him forward ever so slightly. It wasn't him demanding anything, but a gentle incentive. Not being needed to told twice he leaned forward once more. Placing barely there kisses to wherever he could reach he found himself getting lost in what he was doing.

Slowly Deeks kissed his way from one hip to the other making sure to ignore the hard length demanding attention. A part of him wondered what would happen if he tried to take his time teasing the other man.

It wouldn't be difficult to spend his time touching and tasting every inch of skin that he was able to get his lips on. He could make their time together last for hours if he wanted to. It wasn't as if they were going to be able to do it again.

"Marty," Kirkin groaned scratching his nails gently against his scalp, "You are testing my patience."

"Good," he muttered letting his lips brush against the side of his cock loving the way he jerked in his hand.

"Oh pet. You have no idea."

Before the words could register in his mind strong hands gripped him under his arms forcing him onto his feet. Coming face to face with Kirkin Deeks felt as if the air had been knocked completely out of him.

"Tell me something," Kirkin started brushing sweat slicked curls from his face, "Have you ever been with another man?"

"A few times," Deeks answered honestly.

"And you have enjoyed yourself?"

A warmth filled the younger man as he realized that Kirkin was trying to gauge his comfort level. He was trying to take care of him and figure out what it was that he would be okay with and what he wouldn't.

With that thought bouncing around in his head Deeks reached forward and began to unbutton the other mans shirt. For the first time since they met down in the bar he felt sure of what he was doing with his lover.

As soon as the older mans shirt pooled on the floor he reached for his own and started to take it off. Kirkin stayed leaning against the wall his eyes roaming over Deeks body hungrily as he stripped himself.

Once he was completely naked he moved forward pressing the two of them together. The smile that came to his lovers lips as he wrapped his arms around him and started to sway was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.

"I trust you, Kirkin," Deeks offered wrapping his arms around the mans shoulders.

"Then why have you yet to call me by my name, dear Marty?" he questioned smirking teasingly at him.

"Anatoli. I trust you, Anatoli."

A low growl slipped from the older man his hand coming up to tangle in Deeks hair as he pulled him into a kiss. Unlike the others ones that they shared before the kiss was all passion and want. Both of them had moved past wondering if the other truly wanted it or not.

"What do you want, Marty?" Anatoli asked trailing heated kisses down to the hollow of his neck, "What do you want from me?"

"Whatever you're willing to give," Deeks replied tilting his head back to give the older man more room.

"Don't make promises you can't keep. If you were truly willing there is nothing on this planet that I wouldn't give you. Just say the word, my love, and it will be yours."

"Anatoli… Please."

"But that's not the life you truly want. It's not the life that we could live together. No matter how much either of us wants it. So tonight is all that can happen between us."

"I want..."

"I know. I do as well, but if tonight is all that you and I can share than that is more than I can ask for."

Feeling tears prickle at his eyes Deeks looked down at the older man. All he wanted to do was tell him that it wasn't going to be the end. That they could last longer than a single night, but he knew that was a lie.

As soon as the sun rose tomorrow he was going to have to pretend that none of it had happened. He had to go back to being a detective and forget that he felt anything for the criminal that was holding him so safely.

Swallowing back his tears Deeks leaned forward pressing their lips together trying to pour everything that he felt for the man into that one kiss. He had to make him see that he wanted something more than what they were able to give at the moment.

"Let me feel you," Deeks offered pulling back from the kiss but letting their lips brush together with each word, "I need to know how you feel. Please, Anatoli, love me."

A hand came up to hold onto his neck gently kneading at the muscles there. After a moment of silence the hand pulled him down slightly and a kiss was pressed against his forehead before he was being let go of completely.

"Then come, my dear," Anatoli said holding out a hand for him a loving smile on his lips, "I promise. You won't forget tonight."

Returning the smile with his own Deeks took the hand in his locking their fingers together and squeezing. A soft chuckle fell from the other man as he led them through the hotel room and back to the bed.

With a flourish Anatoli spun him around before letting him fall back onto the bed. Throwing his head back Deeks laughed feeling happier and more at peace than he had in awhile. The laughter dwindled off as the other man sat next to him.

Still smiling Deeks sat up cupping the side of his lovers face and kissing him soundly. His tongue licked at the seam of the mans lips before they fell open letting him lick into his mouth drawing low moans from him.

Gripping at the mans shoulders he lowered back onto the bed bringing him down with him. A pleased hum escaped him as he felt his lovers weight cover him pinning him onto the bed in the most delicious way.

A hand traveled down his body taking hold of his thigh and lifting it up until it was wrapped around Anatoli's waist. Reached down he covered the hand with his own holding on tightly as he rocked up. A deep rumble left the older man as his hips ground down in return.

"Anatoli," Deeks gasped out trying to find a better way to grind against his lover, "Please. Need you."

"And you shall have me," the older man offered pressing a soothing kiss to his cheek before pulling away fully.

Whining loudly Deeks tried to reach out for the man to keep him close. Anatoli simply shushed him softly as he went to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. A shiver ran up the detectives spine as he scrambled up the bed so his head was resting on the pillows.

"So eager for me," Anatoli muttered climbing back on top of him, "So desperate."

"Yes," Deeks agreed not even wanting to try to hide it, "Thought about this so many times, Anatoli. Dreamt of having you above me like this. Of having your fingers, your cock, in me. Need-"

Deeks wasn't able to finish his sentence before the older man was leaning down dragging him into a desperate kiss. Gasping at the sudden force he wrapped his arms around the man pulling him in so he was pressing down on him.

Anatoli broke the kiss long enough to grab a pillow and push it under his hips before he was kissing him once more. For a moment Deeks was left scrambling trying to catch up with his lover, but all of that was lost when he felt a slicked finger press against his hole.

Dropping his head against the bed he keened loudly as he pushed back trying to get more. The older man didn't seem to have any trouble doing just that as he let the finger press into him slowly, inch by inch.

Digging his nails into his lovers back Deeks clenched his eyes shut letting himself get lost in the feeling of his lover work him open. Before too long a second and then third finger worked their way into him. All thought seemed to have left the detective as he worked his hips down fucking himself on the fingers.

"Marty," Anatoli groaned into his ear his pinkie teasing over his flesh as if it was going to push in as well.

"Anatoli," he whimpered tears of frustration dripping down his face, "Please. Fuck me. Please. Please."

Slowly the fingers were pulled out of him drawing a whine from his lips at the sudden empty feeling. Above him his lover made another shushing noise as he leaned down to kiss away his tears as he lined up and pushed himself in.

His mouth fell open his back arching up as Anatoli wasted no time in starting to rock into him. Panting heavily he held on fearful for a moment that the older man was going to pull away completely and stop.

"I have you, my love," Anatoli whispered pressing gentle kisses to the side of his face, "Hush now. I have you. I'm not going anywhere."

"Anatoli," his cried out feeling him brush against his prostate.

"I have you."

The older man continued to mutter reassurances to Deeks as they rocked together. For a moment everything felt as if it was slotted into place. There in Anatoli's arms he felt as if he had found the place he belonged.

Letting his eyes flutter open he stared up at his lover taking him in. He looked so beautiful staring down at him as if he was the most precious thing on the planet. Gripping the back of the mans head he pulled him down pressing their lips together. It was barely more than them sharing each others air, but in that moment Deeks felt his heart soar even as it broke.

"I love you, Anatoli," Deeks started against his lips, "I love you."

"I love you too, Marty," the older man replied instantly, "With all my heart."

Both men fell silent after that. The only sounds that could be heard were their moans and gasps, their bodies rocking together. In that moment it was the best sound that Deeks found himself falling in love with that sound.

Anatoli pressed a kiss to his forehead his hand moving down to wrap around his hard length. Deeks had already been close to the edge and feeling the mans hand encompass him was enough to send him over the edge.

Shutting his eyes he felt his mouth drop open in a silent scream as it crashed over him. His whole body tightened around his lover as waves of pleasure rolled over him making the world whiteout for a moment.

As the world slowly came back to him he felt Anatoli pull out of him and felt him move off the bed before coming back a moment later. Strong arms pulled him in close until he was resting his head on the older mans chest.

Opening his eyes he looked up at his lover taking in the peaceful smile on his lips. Craning his neck up he pressed a kiss to the mans lips before resting his head down once more. He knew that it wouldn't be long before they had to figure out what was going to happen next, but he didn't want to lose what he had just yet.


End file.
